The new girl
by bubblesrocks
Summary: it's about the new girl. then pretzels and squrrels try to take over the world :O than katie and hannah go somewhere
1. Chapter 1

_**The new girl**_

_**Once upon a time there was this girl named Hannah. She was moving to a new school in Bel air Maryland. Her new school was Patterson Mill Middle School. She was very nervous but excited at the same time. She hoped that she would meet some people that would become her friend. That night she could not sleep. So she decided to email her friend Jenna who lived in San Diego California. Email: Hey Jenna, **_

_**I am so nervous about school tomorrow. I can't believe I had to move away from you. It's not fair. I hope you move here soon. I can't wait to see you again. Tell destinee I said hi and that I miss her. Please reply back soon.**_

_**Miss you so much,**_

_**Hannah**_

_**As soon as she sent that she was ready for bed. Hannah got up early and got ready for school. By the time she was ready to go her dad was awake and ready for his new job. Dad: morning Hannah.**_

_**Hannah: Mornin dad**_

_**Dad: are you nervous?**_

_**Hannah: a little **_

_**Dad: well I hope you have a good day any ways.**_

_**Hannah: OK. I have to go know. See you later dad.**_

_**Hannah's Mom died when she was really little and now she lives with her dad in a big house near her school. On her way to school she saw someone walking to school to. She decided to say hi to her. Hannah: Hi. Um my name is Hannah. What is your name? Girl: oh hi. I'm Katie, nice to meet you. What school do you go to? Hannah: well I just moved here from California and I going to Patterson Mill. Katie: really??????? I go to that school to!! That is so cool. Maybe we'll have the same home room together. What home room number do you have? Hannah: 201**_

_**Katie: really I have 201 to!**_

_**Katie: well since it's your first day here I'll help you find all your classes and stuff like that.**_

_**Hannah: OK.**_

_**On their way to school Katie pointed out the stuff around Bel Air. Katie: hey maybe you can come over my house later for a snack or something. Hannah: OK. Maybe. Katie: there's the school. Hannah: whoa it's big. **_

_**Katie: yeah I guess you can say that**_

_**To be continued…………**_


	2. marshmellows and choclates

Marshmallows and Chocolates!

_**When Katie and Hannah arrived at school, Katie showed Hannah around the school until they reached their homeroom. Teacher: welcome! My Name is Ms. Maxwell. This is your homeroom.**_

_**Random guy: no duh! **_

_**Ms. Maxwell: Mr. Turner don't back sass me or else you will go to the principal's office. And that's not how to start a very good year now is it. Timmy: "mumbles." We have a new student today. She's from California. Class: . Ms. Maxwell: quiet down class. Her name is Hannah. Please welcome her. Hannah please have a seat next to Katie over there. She sits in the back. **_

_**Hannah went to sit next to her new friend Katie. The day went by pretty fast. All except lunch. "Duh duh duh!!! Dramatic effect." Hannah was getting a lot of attention at lunch. Katie told them to leave her alone. They just ignored her and continued. Hannah was really shy and was afraid to speak. Finally Hannah said something. Hannah: Please leave me alone. And they all left her alone. Katie: Man I thought they would never leave. Hannah: lol.**_

_**Katie: we should have a sleepover this weekend.**_

_**Hannah: Yeah we should.**_

_**Katie: lol.**_

_**Everyone in the cafeteria ate their food in peace just when giant pretzels and squirrel came barging in. The squirrels shot marshmallows and the pretzels shot chocolate. Everyone ran away screaming in terror. Hannah and Katie just sat their eating the marshmallows with chocolate.**_

_**Pretzel: Excuse me! **_

_**Katie: Hey!**_

_**Hannah: thanks for the chocolate**_

_**Pretzel: You need to leave cause were taking over the world.**_

_**Katie: No way! I'm eating.**_

_**Hannah: yeah were not going anywhere.**_

_**The pretzel slapped himself. Hannah and Katie ate the giant pretzel. Giant doggies come in yelling," ooh! Squirrels!" The dogs case the pretzels and Squirrels away. **_

_**Hannah and Katie find the doggies and hug them. **_

_**To be continued yo!**_


	3. the princess lair! lol

The Princess Lair!!!

_**The pretzels and squirrels didn't return for awhile. Then one day during class a giant pretzel came into the class room.**_

_**Pretzel: Hey is there a Hannah and Katie here?**_

_**Ms. Maxwell: Why yes there is.**_

_**Pretzel: May we kidnap them?**_

_**MS. Maxwell: Do you have visitors pass?**_

_**Pretzel: Of course**_

_**Ms. Maxwell: Well then you may kidnap them.**_

_**The pretzel and a few other pretzels carried Hannah and Katie out of the room. **_

_**The pretzels took Hannah and Katie to their secret lair. **_

_**Hannah: hey put me down!!!**_

_**Katie: yeah! **_

_**Pretzels: NEVER!!!!**_

_**Hannah: I will call the police on you if you don't watch it!!**_

_**Katie: And then we will eat you!! Whoops I wasn't supposed to say that.**_

_**Pretzel: Now I will put you in the dungeon of doom!! **_

_**Katie: OH NO NOT THE DUNGEON OF DOOM!!**_

_**Hannah: ah can't we go to the princess lair? It has more pretty stuff in it.**_

_**Pretzel: fine fine fine.**_

_**Hannah and Katie: YEAH!**_

_**Hannah and Katie went to the Princess Lair. The princess lair had pink everything. Even the TV screen was pink. Lol. **_

_**Pretzel: okay heres the princess lair.**_

_**Hannah Katie say in a unicorn voice: Yeah!**_

_**Pretzel: Yeah. Man I wish this was my room.**_

_**Hannah: But you're a boy!**_

_**Pretzel: So!**_

_**Katie: so buttons**_

_**Pretzel: I'm gonna go now cause you two are weirdos!**_

_**Katie: hehehe**_

_**Hannah: hey this is like a sleepover **_

_**Katie: YEAH!!!!**_

_**Hannah: we can stay here forever and ever **_

_**Pretzel: uh-ohs **_

_**Katie: spaghetti ohs! **_

_**Hannah: im hungry**_

_**Katie: Me to. Hey waiter where our food!**_

_**Pretzel: I ain't your waitor**_

_**Hannah: To bad! I want pizza!**_

_**Katie: Me too! So get moving!**_

_**The pretzel brings back a bunch of pizzas.**_

_**Hannah: okay this is good.**_

_**Katie: Yeah so leave!**_

_**Pretzel: fine**_

_**The pretzel leaves**_

_**Hannah: I like the pretzel. He's funny**_

_**Katie: yeah. Let's eat him tomorrow.**_

_**Hannah: Okay!**_

_**Tomorrow Morning…….**_

_**Hannah: I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Katie: Yeah let's go!**_

_**Hannah: go where?**_

_**Katie: somewhere**_

_**Hannah: oh. Okay!**_


	4. the great random escape!

chap 4: The Great Random Escape

Katie and Hannah were both really board so they decided to go on an adventure!

Hannah: How do we get out of here!

Katie: The door!

Katie eyes the door and Hannah opens it

Hannah: Whoa it's open!

Katie: Hey! They were suppose to lock it!

Hannah: Why?

Katie: Cause it always happens on TV

Hannah: true.

Hannah and Katie walk down the hallway and found THE PRIVATE JET ROOM

Hannah: we should go in there

Katie: okidoki artichoki

Hannah: im not a artichoke

Katie: you know what i mean

Hannah: sure i do

Katie: you would so say that

Hannah: yes i would

Katie and Hannah go in the private jet room.

Katie: Hey were gonna steal a jet!

Jet guy: Why?

Hannah: because we want to escape

jet guy: ok. Heres the key to that gray one

Katie: No way! We want that Light blue one!

Hannah: Yeah!

Jet Guy: No way! That's mine!

Hannah: Too bad! We want it!

Katie: Hand it over!

Jet Guy gives the two friends the key to the light blue jet. The two girls went inside the jet.

Hannah: how do we work this thing?

Katie: i know i know!!

Hannah: what what?

Katie: press this button

Hannah: ok

The girls figure out how to use the jet and they were off to someplace else that's weirdly random.


	5. the flight!

chap 5: The Flight

The girls were in the jet goofing around.

Katie: were should we go to?

Hannah: idk. were do you want to go?

Katie: hmmmmmmmmm

Hannah: oo!! i know

Katie: were?

Hannah: a place

Katie: no duh! of course were going to a place we just need to know were!!!

Hannah: ok know i know for real!!!

Katie: it better not be a place

Hannah: no. it's candy mountain!

Katie: OMG!! i love that place!!!

Hannah: But u never been their

Katie: yes. But I am now!

Hannah: that's so true. hey i wonder what the pretzel dude is doing right now....

Katie: yeah

**Back at the weird place with the princess lair and such!**

Pretzel: hey were did those two weird girls go to?

other pretzel: i have no clue man

pretzel: lets go to the jet room. maybe they went in there.

pretzel2: hey jet guy have you seen two girls named Hannah and Katie in here?

Jet guy: did they both have brown hair and they both had glasses on?

pretzel 1: yes, them!

jet guy: oh i let them escape

Pretzel 1: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

jet guy: i said I LET THAT ESCAPE! Yeesh what are you deaf?

pretzel1: i heard you! People say that when their exclaiming something!

jet guy: really? in what world

pretzel: just forget it. give me the light blue jet.

jet guy: i gave it to them

pretzel: why!!!!!

jet guy: they asked

Pretzel one slapped himself.

**Back on the jet **

Hannah and Katie were trying to find candy mountain.

Hannah: there it is!!

Katie: where?

Hannah: there!

Katie: oh. now i see it

The two girls were about to land the flight when they realized that they are cutting into the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Candy mountain is not so great

_**Chapter 6: Candy Mountain is Not so Great**_

_**Hannah and Katie both got off the jet when they saw an evil dude standing there in front of them. Katie walked up to the evil dude.**_

_**Katie: Hey evil dude!**_

_**Evil Dude: Hey! My name is not evil dude it is Matthew the Ungreat!**_

_**Hannah: Well Matthew the Ungreat we declare war!**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: Why?**_

_**Katie: Cause we can. **_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: Well then.**_

_**Katie and Hannah walked around Matthew the Ungreat**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: hey where are you going?**_

_**Hannah: somewhere**_

_**Katie: yeah. We can't tell you it's a secret**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: Well then.**_

_**Katie and Hannah both nod and skip off into the woods.**_

_**On their way they saw three unicorns.**_

_**Hannah: OMG unicorns! **_

_**Katie ran up to hug the purple one. **_

_**Purple unicorn: Hi friend!**_

_**Hannah ran up to the pink one and hugged him to. **_

_**Pink one: HEEELLLLOOOO! **_

_**The gray unicorn: Who are you people!**_

_**Katie: well my name is Katie and my friend over here is Hannah. What's your name!?**_

_**The pink unicorn: I don't have a name but that boring guy's name is Charlie.**_

_**Hannah, Katie, Pink and Purple unicorn: Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Where on a land Charlie!**_

_**Charlie: You've got to be kidding me!**_

_**Katie: No were not. **_

_**To be continued! Will there be a totally awesome war or an adventure!? Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Search for Candy Mountain

_**Chapter 7: The search for Candy Mountain**_

_**The Unicorns and Hannah and Katie were searching for Candy Mountain. They walked in the woods and saw Matthew The Ungreat.**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: What are you two doing?**_

_**Hannah: Looking for Candy Mountain**_

_**Katie: Yah man yah.**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: No Candy Mountain is mine.**_

_**The unicorns (except Charlie): Oh no!**_

_**Hannah: WE DECLARE WAR!**_

_**Katie: yeah we do! We declare war for Candy Mountain!**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: fine meet me at my castle and we shall declare war.**_

_**The two meet Matthew at his castle which is really CANDY MOUNTAIN! **_

_**Katie had a spaze attack: CANDY MOUNTAIN! CANDY MOUNTAIN SHALL BE OURS!**_

_**Matthew the Ungreat: The candy shall be mine! All of it!**_

_**Hannah: No IT SHALL BE OURS!**_

_**Matthew: says who?**_

_**Katie: says me!**_

_**Katie and Hannah go and eat all the candy.**_

_**Matthew: ! I'M MEALTING! I'M MEALTING!**_

_**TO BE CONTINED IN A MUFFIN**_


End file.
